Coriolanus Snow
'''Coriolanus Snow '''is the president of Panem. He has been the president of Panem since the 50th Hunger Games at the age of 54. He is the main antagonist of Suzanne Collins's trilogy of the Hunger Games. He is also the main antagonist in the 66th Victory Tour. He was one year old when the Games began first started. Background President Coriolanus Snow was born in 3 BDD to Marcellus Ray and President Corlana Snow. Nothing much is known about his background, but he grew up in a dangerous, yet wealthy invironment. He married Julia Pompey but their marriage was loveless. It was suggested by many that he poisoned his wife because she tried to kill him and take their sons place. After this, he married 2 more people, one being from the Stone Family, and one being from the Willford Family. One of the kids he had from these people were Alma Coin, and Coraline Snow. Its unknown what happened during this time. The 34th Victor During his appearance in the book he shows up with his mother and his father during the feast with Rummage and the mentors. He is 37 at this time. The 50th Hunger Games Two weeks after Haymitch Abernathy won the 50th Hunger Games by performing a stunt with the force field, Snow murdered Haymitch's mother, younger brother, and girlfriend as punishment because Haymitch's move made the Capitol look foolish. 65th Hunger Games It is revealed by the victor, Finnick Odiar, that Snow put him in prostitution, since the Capitol loved his body. If he refused, he would be killed by poison. It is also revealed by Finnick that he poisoned his allies, as he believes that they would become future foes, but he had to drink the poison as well so that he wouldn't attract suspicion. Even though he took antidotes, the poison caused permanent sores inside his mouth that never healed. As a result, he always wears a genetically-engineered rose, which covers the scent of blood stained on his breath. The 66th Hunger Games In the first book he just appears in the start of the Games to welcome the Tributes. He also appears in the end to crown the Victor. The 66th Victory Tour In the second book he makes a deal with the victor: if the victor behaves on the Tour, he will stop prostituting Victor's from District 1. On the end however, he tricked the victor. He will stop prostituting Victor's. The new ones. So the old costumers will keep the Victor's. 74th Hunger Games During this year, he welcomes the tributes during the tribute parade, much like the 34th Hunger Games. He appears to disapprove of the fact that the Gamemakers awarded Katniss the highest score because she shot an arrow at them, likely because he saw it as a sign of rebellion. He then tells Seneca that hope is the only thing stronger than fear, and the a little bit of hope is good as long as it is contained, and then he tells Seneca to contain his. When District 11 rebelled because of Rue's death, and he disagrees with Seneca's belief that the public love an underdog, as he has personally visited Districts 10, 11 and 12. When the Games end, he is infuriated by Katniss and Peeta winning. For this, he executes Seneca Crane. Catching Fire In Catching Fire, Snow plays a more antagonistic role. President Snow visits Katniss in her Victors' Village home and informs her of the rebellion in the other districts because of her suicide threat. He threatens to kill the people she loves unless she proves to all of Panem that what she did was driven by love, not by rebellion, in order to stop the uprising in the districts. He observes Katniss from a distance and makes sure she stays in line. During the victory tour, Peeta proposes to her publicly but Snow is still unsatisfied. During a ceremony aired all over Panem, he tells them about the Quarter Quell and how they differ from regular Hunger Games. President Snow reads the card that holds the theme of the Quarter Quell which reads "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors," He announces that this year for the third Quarter Quell, the Hunger Games will be played by previous victors. Snow greets the tributes and gives a speech as usual. President Snow confronts Cinna before interview night and tells him to dress Katniss in her wedding dress. Snow is infuriated when Cinna turns Katniss' wedding dress into a mockingjay dress and orders him killed, because Snow already suspects Cinna is a rebel. President Snow sends in a detail of Peacekeepers to apprehend Cinna and take him to be interrogated for information about the rebellion in front of Katniss to throw her off during the games. Cinna died during his interrogation because he refused to give information. He watches the third Quarter Quell and is shocked when Katniss and a number of other victors escape the arena. He manages to capture three of them and demands the others be killed, and declares war on the rebel forces. Mockingjay In Mockingjay, President Snow holds Peeta, Annie, Johanna and Enobariacaptive and tortures them for information about the rebellion. Snow lets Enobaria off easy since she is from the most loyal district and he fully trusted her. During the interrogation, he had two avoxes, Lavinia and Dariuselectrocuted to death and executes Portia and the other stylists and prep teams. He did this not for answers but for Peeta to see. He also at some point ordered Johanna's head shorn. President Snow keeps Peeta healthy so he can use him to break Katniss. President Snow at some point went to District 12 and left a white rose in Katniss' room to give her a message that only she would know, which is that he would be watching her at this moment. He makes Peeta do an interview with Caesar Flickerman so he can manipulate and break Katniss. President Snow appears on screen during Peeta's third interview and introduces him and Caesar. After Peeta implies there will be an attack from the Capitol on District 13, President Snow orders the interview stopped and for him to be taken away. After Peeta is taken away, President Snow orders for him to be hijacked in order to use him against Katniss. During an interview Katniss and Finnick shot to distract the Capitol from the rescue team, Finnick reveals President Snow kills his enemies and allies who can become threats to him. He also reveals that Snow forced Finnick into prostitution, selling his body to wealthy Capitol women for high prices. President Snow is enraged by this and becomes angry at them, but plans to kill Katniss by using the brainwashed Peeta. Boggsreveals that retrieving Peeta was far too easy and suspects that President Snow let them take Peeta so he could kill Katniss. The Thirteenth District unleashed Edit President Snow goes on television to discuss the death of Squad 451. His broadcast is cut short after Beeteehacks into the system and airs a propo. President Snow's forces discovers the remains of Boggs in an apartment of a Capitol citizen and realizes he has been fooled. President Snow figures out Katniss is still alive and sends a pod of lizard-human mutts to hunt her down and kill her and her squad. During the final battle of the war, President Snow was in his mansion and was taking in Capitol children whom he was planning on using as human shields. Later on, President Snow was going to call an official surrender but before he could there was an explosion outside his mansion that killed the Capitol children and rebel Casualty Aides, including Prim. Snow was arrested and found guilty. Katniss finds him in his rose garden and he tells her the bomb that killed Prim and the others was not from him but from President Coin. Katniss refuses to believe him but he reminds her of the promise they made not to lie to each other. Katniss ends up believing him and ultimately kills Coin. After the overthrow of the Capitol in Mockingjay, Snow is tried for, convicted and sentenced to death. As the Mockingjay, Katniss is given the opportunity to execute Snow. Snow laughs and grins at the irony and the thought of Prim's death: he and Katniss were being used as pawns. When Katniss is supposed to shoot him through the heart with an arrow, she instead assassinates President Coin because she thinks Coin is just as bad as President Snow; she was the one who came up with the idea for another Hunger Games where the Capitol's children would have to compete and was part of the cause of Prim's death. In the chaos that follows, Katniss witnesses Snow roaring with laughter and coughing up blood as people surround them. When everything calms down, Snow is found dead, speculated to be from choking on his own blood, or being crushed by the crowd. Trivia * He didn't know his own son, Julianus Snow, committed suicide until be was about to be executed.